Air atomizing spray nozzles are well known for generating fine particle liquid spray distributions for many industrial and agricultural uses. Such spray nozzle assemblies typically comprise a spray gun or head into which pressurized liquid and air streams are directed and upon which is mounted on and air cap and spray nozzle assembly. The liquid typically passes centrally through the spray gun or head and spray nozzle assembly with pressurized air streams being directed circumferentially about the central liquid flow stream for intermixing and atomizing the liquid prior to and/or during discharge from the spray nozzle assembly. Such spray nozzle assemblies, and particularly spray guns which include a cyclically operated control valve needle and actuating mechanism, can be bulky and do not lend themselves to manual handling or easy mounting in confined spaces. Moreover, when it is necessary to direct such atomized spray to a plurality of different locations or directions, a plurality of such spray guns are required, which is costly.